


She's My Cherry Pie

by sara47q



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/pseuds/sara47q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has to do something during times of stress and anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Cherry Pie

Darcy hated it when her boys were on a mission. However, when you’re dating superheroes, you should expect a certain amount of alone time. Add a super-secret government agency and the occasional missions she had no clearance to know about, and that meant too many times where she was alone for long periods of time and had no idea if they were dead or alive.

Lately, Darcy had begun taking up random hobbies to keep her hands and mind busy every time they disappeared. The first time she dabbled with crafting she tried knitting. That time they were only gone for a week, but she still made them wear the horribly misshapen hats she’d made. Then there was the time they were gone for six weeks and came back to the apartment covered in pictures she’d scrapbooked and hung on the walls. The biggest surprises that time were the ones she’d grouped above their bed that they didn’t know she’d taken while they were sleeping. This time it was a month and pie making.

In their spare time, she and Clint had started watching marathons of tv shows that were awesome but killed before their time. They’d just finished Wonderfalls before she’d been woken up in the middle of the night by Phil’s phone and kisses telling her they’d be safe and would see her soon. After a couple of days she’d decided to go on to Pushing Daisies by herself. Since she’d already seen it, she knew it wouldn’t be too much of a hardship to re-watch it with Clint when they got home.  Plus there was the added bonus of not needing to pay close attention when re-watching with him, as it would be if she hadn’t seen it in awhile, so she might be able to spend some time during the show trying to distract Phil from his paperwork.

The consequence of watching a lot of Pushing Daisies in a short period of time was that she thought making pies would be a good idea. She’d never been much of a baker but it looked so easy when Ned, Chuck, and Olive were doing it. She’d gone to youtube and spent a couple of days teaching herself how to make crusts. She’d even watched the National Pie Championship on Food Network so she could see what the pros did to make their pies pretty. Her first few were a little weird, but she just put them in the fridge in Tony and Bruce’s lab. Thankfully, they never paid much attention to what they were eating when they were really into the science. When the pies started looking better, she became grateful for Steve and Thor’s appetites and metabolisms, or she was sure she’d have gained a ton of weight by the time her boys got back.

Phil and Clint came back the same way they went, with kisses in the middle of the night. They smelled clean, which meant they must have been back long enough to shower before coming home. Darcy went back to sleep with a smile on her face, wrapped around Phil with Clint curled up at her back. She loved being the middle spoon. Hopefully they won’t mind pie for breakfast, since it was the only thing in the fridge.

 

 


End file.
